


Sharing Smoke

by Gingernutting



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot, Smoking, blue diamond is indian, from request on tumblr, may be ooc, yellow diamond is mexican-american
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingernutting/pseuds/Gingernutting
Summary: Blue never smokes, but an exception is made when she's missing Pink too much.





	

Blue sighed out a breath of white smoke, the cloud wafting through the air before fading away on the air. It was a quiet night, a clear sky with a breeze, only the brightest of the stars shone, the others drained away by the city lights, pinks and whites, accompanied by the distant honks and squeals of the cars below. From up here, she could see the whole city, right up to the harbours that housed ports and great ships. She tapped the end of her cigarette against the chrome railing and where the ashes ended up, she didn't care. Blue didn't bother turning her head as the familiar clack of heels against the tiles disturbed the peace. Blue cringed and sniffed, she rarely ever smoked anymore, only when she was missing Pink too much.

 

“Again?” Yellow's voice was sharp, and Blue slumped her shoulders, adjusting her hijab and pulling the edges closer to her face. Yellow exhaled loudly, walking over and leaning on the rail next to Blue. She was wearing her favourite gold pinstripe blazer, matching pencil skirt and white blouse, her copper nail polish chipped and the wing of her eyeliner smudged into the crow's feet at the corners of her eyes. “This can't keep going on, it's been over a decade, she would want you to move on, and stop smoking.”

 

Blue stared down at the remaining half of her cigarette. “Why? I-it's not everyday I've been grieving her.”

 

Yellow was quiet for a moment, before beckoning her finger towards her. “You should have another left, care to spend one?”

 

Blue nodded and fumbled around her for pack and lighter, hidden away in the pocket of her flowy dress, handing one over to her and lighting it, watching her friend inhale then elegantly sigh it out, tilting her head up as she did.

 

“I haven't smoked in ages, but for some nights, I do.” She stated flatly, folding her arms against the rail. “I still miss her too, y'know. She was a little sister to me.”

 

Blue nodded in response, wiping her eye when a fat tear threatened to flow. “I never understood, how you moved on so easily...barely a couple of weeks before you were up and running again.”

 

Yellow swallowed thickly before speaking. “The way I see it, I keep living for her...not exactly in her place, but for her. She wouldn't want me to put my life on infinite hold for her passing, I mean, she was so, so lively and full, she wouldn't want me to sit on my hands for the next thirty years.”

 

She took another puff of her cigarette, tapping the ashes out onto the streets far below.

 

“Life without her, she did so much for me, I never...I never think I can fully repay her for that. Pink was always there for me, for us, she was barely a baby and I was barely five when we met...w-we watched her grow up, from a tiny child to a beautiful woman, so many good and bad times she shared with us, always knew how to cheer us up, and-and now she's gone and I…” Blue sniffed and pinched at her tear ducts, as if that would help. “...I don't know what to do.”

 

Blue tried to stifle a sob, but she ended up letting the tears flow instead, wiping them with the back of her tight sleeve and hunching her shoulders over.

 

“Oh...oh Pink, I just-"

 

Blue's words faltered as Yellow wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, drawing her into a hug, throwing away her smouldering cigarette for her other hand to cup the back of her head, letting her friend cry it out until she stopped, just sniffing against her shoulder, soaking the fabric.

 

“Blue, promise me one thing, if I don't smoke, you won't either. You know how 'stay healthy' Pink was.” Yellow cracked a sad smile at her.

 

“Yeah, alright, for Pink's sake. She always was like that, wasn't she?”

  
“Good. And yes, she was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first SU fanfic! Please tell me how to improve. Deepest apologies if it's out-of-character, but thank you for reading this far!


End file.
